logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Channel
The Disney Channel 1983–1986 The Disney Channel debuted on April 18, 1983 as a premium cable channel; its original primary logo, used until 1997, features a rounded TV screen with horizontal lines, and a Mickey Mouse ears silhouette. untitled1983.png|Yellow version without the text. The_Disney_Channel_ID_1983.jpg|Network ID from 1983. Colored The Disney Channel Logo.png|Colored Version 1986–1997 The lettering below the logo was changed sometime on February 1986, made to resemble the wordmark logo of channel parent The Walt Disney Company. The wordmark portion of the logo was sometimes seen without the TV screen with the silhouette of Mickey Mouse's head, and vice versa, the screen logo was sometimes not seen alongside the wordmark portion of the logo. Disney Channel.png Disney Channel Henry.jpg The Disney Channel.png|Circa late-1980s Disney Channel 1997–2002 To reflect Disney Channel's transition from a premium channel to a commercial-free basic cable service, its presentation was overhauled dramatically on April 6, 1997. The logo was often seen without the "CHANNEL" underneath the main logo, and the channel was usually referred to as just "Disney". Alternate versions of this logo were used for the channel's three program blocks that were launched after the rebrand, preschool-oriented morning block Playhouse Disney, adult-oriented nighttime block Vault Disney and preteen-targeted weekend block Zoog Disney. The new look was created by Lee Hunt Associates, with help from Cuppa Coffee, and English & Pockett. This logo was also shown with many other characters in it, an element that was dropped in 2000, though the original variant of the logo continued in use until 2002 during the Playhouse Disney and Vault Disney program blocks. Mickeylg.jpg|Logo without the word "CHANNEL" mainly used on the air. *Disney Channel gets new look *Disney Channel sets major prod'n revamp *David Kahl 1999–2002 A restyled variant of the 1997 logo was introduced in late 1999, featuring varied coloring of the "Mouse Ears TV"; this variant was used only during afternoon and evening programming until October 6, 2002. After Vault Disney was discontinued in September 2002, this logo also appeared during the late night hours until the original version of the current logo was introduced. 2002–present Disney Channel introduced a new look on September 20, 2002. In addition, a new logo, still based on the Mickey Mouse silhouette and Disney's signature, appeared on-screens on October 7, and was rolled out to other countries the following year. Design agency Razorfish was involved in the rebranding.http://www.closinglogos.com/page/Disney+Channel+Originals Moreover, Disney Channel started using a series of celebrity bumpers still in use, featuring live-action or animated characters often drawing the Disney Channel logo using a glow stick. *Disney Channel Sets New Look *http://www.highbeam.com/doc/1G1-103826296.html *Disney Channel launches new corporate identity Disney Channel 2007.svg|Version with gradients. Disney Channel 2003.jpg Disney Channel 2002 old.svg Disney_Channel_2002_alt.svg|The whole logo itself. Normally shown on intros for Disney Channel's original series and movies between 2002 and 2009. 2010–present Disney Channel updated its on-air look on May 7, 2010 and began using a modified version of the 2002 logo, which originally was introduced two months earlier, being seen only in bumpers for the channel's weekend evening programming. The Mickey Mouse head silhouette is inside a box resembling a smartphone application icon this time. Disney Channel 2011.PNG|Blue and yellow variation, used in on-air promotions and bumpers DisneyChannel2010.png|The most common version used as the main Logo DCHANNEL.PNG|Blue variation of the 2010 Disney Channel logo bandicam 2012-05-22 21-35-30-450.jpg|Logo on Earth Day, 2012. Dc grey logo.png|Gray version used as an on-screen bug. Disney Channel 10th Logo.png|Gold and Blue Version 2010 (unused) This logo was intended to be used as part a planned rebrand of the channel in 2010, but this rebrand was aborted for undetermined reasons; the modified version of the 2002 logo seen above was introduced instead. *Planned rebrand pitch (video) References Category:Semi-Protected Pages Category:Television networks in the United States Category:Children's television networks Category:Commercial-free television networks Category:International television channels Category:Disney Channel Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Burbank Category:California Category:Television channels in Philippines Category:1983 Category:Associated Broadcasting Company